Ours
by pixienewt676
Summary: It might be hard but this love is ours... One-shot songfic


**Hullo!**

**So... This song fic kept on crawling in my mind so Why not write it?**

**I do not own Ours by Taylor Swift**

**This is in Luna's Point of View. (Luna is 20 and Draco is 21)**

* * *

><p>Hullo, im Luna! messed up hair, big eyes, unorganized wardrobe, and Loony. Well, that's what they say, even my boyfriend think so too! but atleast he loves me. who's boy is it? It's Draco Malfoy. You see it's not too easy for us to be together since my friends hate him and his friends thinks Astoria Greengrass was perfect. Well, I can't blame them people have their own opinions.<p>

Well, I have two jobs. I am now the editor of the Quibbler and my Daddy's the manager! After the war our magazine really got popular since we finally proved that nargles are real.

And I have a job in the muggle world where my dear friend Hermione become the Vice President of a magazine while I am her assistant.

But for now I am in the muggle world since my Daddy gave me a day off.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_"

"Good morning Miss Lovegood" Rolf Scamander stood next to me as the elevator began to close

Rolf Scamander was also a magical folk and he was working here too,as a model.

"So, are you free this night?" he automatically slide his left arm to my waist which causing everybody looking at us

"Im sorry Mr. Scamander but you see I really do love my boyfriend" I turned around and shooed his arm away from me

"But he will never know. Infact he deserves it after he was bran-" He stop speaking as my left hand automatically met the right side of his face slapping it hard.

"Rolfando Scamander you listen to me right now, first my daddy never thought me how to cheat and second do not insult my boyfriend like you know him" A flash of guilt and anger showed upon his eyes

My eyes went wide realizing what have I just done. I cupped my hands together and placed it to my mouth.

"Im sorry, I bet it's the nargles" He looked at me and nodded.

The whole elevator ride was really silent and awkward, making me think more about Draco.

*Sigh* if only he was here with me, I bet he was laughing about the awkward silence that I just caused and yell "That's my girl" but right now I will focus on my job like he was busy being an auror.

The elevator door opened and I brisk walked to the right side. Clutching my bag tightly on my left shoulder trying to arrange the papers at my other hand.

*phew* I gently put down the papers on my table in my own cubicle.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

I sat down pouting "another day another nargle!" I said opening my laptop to start my work. I looked outside the transparent wall infront of me as my eyes quickly turned to Hermione with a girl who I've been with inside the elevator, talking about something. I notice that Hermione's face turned into frown and glared angrily at the girl which cause making the girl go away.

"hm, all this Draco Thinking makes me thirsty. I will blame him later" I opened my door skipped away towards the kitchen,

"And that big eyed lunatic was -" the girl from earlier was whispering with 3 people surrounding her. Being curious I was, I leaned and listen to their conversation

"Who is she to reject Rolf? It's Rolf Scamander! A model! and tell you what I bet that boyfriend she's talking about was far from Rolf's hamdsome face! And Draco? what kind of name was that?" the other girl said causing everyone to shriek with laughter

The words shot me like bullets kept on hitting my heart. Im okay with them insulting me for like a month now but it's not okay for them to hurt Draco.

"hem hem" I said trying hard not to glare at them in frustration. Like my Daddy always said " do not make a move if your angry or else plenty of nargles will infest you".

They turned to look at me and walked out the room

I picked up an ice cold bottle of water and return to my cubicle

"Luna" Hermione gently opened the door and sat at the chair infront of me, back arched forward

"Luna, this girls. I mean they were talking about you. Something about what Rolf Scamander did? What happened?" sincere written all over her face

"He was insulting Draco. I dont like that" She looked at me surely surprised at my answer "But Luna, Malfoy is- Draco is-"

"I love him Hermione. And he is not evil as you guys think. He was really sweet" I smiled at her and she gave me a weak smile

"Yeah, um... I will go now? See you." She stood up and quickly left the room

I close my eyes smiling "People just dont understand us Draco"

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Stress,stress,stress, and more stress!. TImes like this I remember that one moment, that moment when Draco and I first kiss and the day I found the word called "jealousy"

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

***Flashback***

Draco was walking along with his group around the corridors making eye conversation with me as Astoria Greengrass approached him

"Draco, I just wanted to say Im sorry that I broke it off to you. Please come back to me" she cupped her hands at the sides of his face and roughly pulled his face down to her and kissed him violently.

My eyes went wide at the scene I just watched. I mean I know Draco doesn't love her anymore but it's making me die inside to realize that I have many competitons.

I stood up and slowly walk away, not realizing my feet drag me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom

I slowly entered it leaning against the wall touching my cheeks lightly. _It was cold_. tears flowing down my face.

I feel like anger and cold mixed inside my body. I think this is what they call jealousy?

"Why oh why darling Luna is crying?" Myrtle said looking at me twirling around with herself

"Luna" A hot surface was wrapped against me, breathing heavily.

More tears flowing down my face. Somehow I knew it was him, Draco Malfoy.

"I don't love that bitch Luna. Please look at me" He cupped my face with his hands rubbing both of his thumb at the tears that kept on coming by.

He stopped rubbing my cheeks as the hot surface grew hotter and hotter until I felt something soft leaned against my lips. Electricity travelled down my lungs and spine that prevent me to breath for a while. I opened my eyes finding Draco's face against me with closed eyes. He broke our kiss and smiled at me, foreheads leaning against each other

"Draco, is it normal to feel electricity rushing over me?" I blushed embarassed about admitting it was my first kiss

"I felt it too, this is the first. But they say it's a good thing"

"I love you, Draco" I pulled his neck gently capturing his lips against mine "I love you too"

***end of flashback***

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

I quickly stood up realizing I fell asleep.

I smiled at the memory touching my lips gently, a blush crept over my face.

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

"pak* Ilooked outside the window of my cubicle a little wide eyed owl came to me with a letter struck into it's feet

"Thank you" the owl nodded and sat at my shoulder

_My dearest Luna,_

_Hello My beautiful Loony, how's mud-blood? bossing you around?. Anyway I found out about that group of muggles and that Rolf guy says about us and please write me a letter if he does that again and reserve an appointment in Saint Mungo's for a broken nose for him. _

_PS: NO im not a stalker, dont count on it babe._

_Draco_

I smiled repeating the letter all over again. Somehow he just pops out when Im down. After sitting down my table I picked up a parchment and a quill

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in._

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you._

_My Dear Draco,_

_Hermione is doing fine, although it's much better if you call her by her real name. About that Rolf part,it's alright Draco im used to it. Thank you for caring!_

_Take care my sweet deatheater! I miss you!. And please be careful for the Nargles._

_Lovelots,_

_Luna _

I fold it in half and give it to the precious owl, who immediately stormed of.

A few minutes passed and the owl came back again settling the parchment down my table

_Dear my sweet daughter,_

_Hello mufins. First, I just want you to know that your'e boyfriend had written me a letter Yesterday. I believe that his name was Draco Malfoy._

_It's not like im being strict with you darling, but he is a Malfoy! Branded with a dark mark! They locked you down remember?_

_Daughter, you must think wisely I believe nargles are attacking you._

_Your Daddy_

I settled down the letter to my table, feeling desperate. Even my Daddy disapproves!

I unfolded the parchment and began to read

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_and I love the riddles that you speak._

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_Cause my heart is yours._.

But then the letter Draco gave me flashed back to my mind. I just love the way he always hides his feelings to me but every words pops out bittersweet.

Minutes have passed again and I have completed my work. But Draco doesn't replied back, strange to think of it by im beginning to worry.

I packed up my things and lock my door. Walking straight to the elevator

Before the elevator door have closed, Rolf and the group of girls came rushing inside giving me a mockful glare.

So don't your worry your pretty little mind,

People throw rocks at things that shine

And life makes love look hard.

_Don't worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

From 3rd floor

to 2nd floor

the group kept on looking at mee and whisper here, whisper there every second.

The elevator bell bursted out slowly opening it's doors

"Where's your boyfriend now?" Rolf said smirking at me

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

*smack* It happened so fast that Rolf leaned in the elevator walls witha bleeding nose

"Oh My Gosh, your'e so strong! we are perfectly made for each other!" the girl in the crowd who was the one whispering about us a couple of hour ago stared at Draco seductively touching his cheek

"Bitch" Draco slapped her hand away and pulled me out the shocked crowd

Draco glared at Rolf with daggers on his eyes, putting his left hand over my waist "Luna is mine"

He spun me us around leaving a shocked crowd

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

I stopped walking and held both of his hands into mine caressing it gently.

"I thought you forgot about me" I removed his hands from mine and jumped at him hugging his chest

"Merlin! Luna I just didn't replied for like a minute you thought I left you? what kind of pathetic excuse was that?" He said wrapping his arms around me too squeezing me lightly. "I will never let you go even if you wanted too because you make me feel different and I like that"

"That's selfish and sweet of you" I let go of him wrapping my hands to both of his cheeks.

"people may hate this relationship but the hell do I care" He pulled me closer to him carrying me so that were an inch apart from each other, nose touching.

"Your right Draco. It might me hard but this love is ours" I said smiling at him stroking his cheek gently

"Stop with that damn speech and kiss me already" He protested

_But this love is ours_

I pulled his face into mine kissing his lips gently and we both close our eyes, smiling at our kiss. Feeling the electricity again.

It will be hard for us to keep this relationship strong but we will keep in trying. Draco's right, we don't have to please others just for them to accept our relationship. Because this love is ours.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
